In the proposed project, Ankara University (AU) will partner with Yale University (YU) to develop a research infrastructure and strengthen the capacity for conducting research focused on the recognition, prevention, and treatment of developmental problems and disabilities in infants and young children and their families in Turkey. The proposal builds upon: (1) the preliminary studies by the AU investigators focused on the gaps in the Turkish health care system concerning children's developmental needs, (2) the collaboration of the Turkish investigators with the Turkish Ministry of Health and the WHO, and (3) the earlier collaboration between the Principal Investigator at AU and investigators at YU. The capacity building activities will take place both at AU and YU. At AU, a research center will be established in the Developmental-Behavioral Pediatrics Unit, and a pediatric fellow, research psychologist, and research assistant will be funded. Two Yale investigators will visit AU per year and will give structured workshops and contribute to the ongoing research activtities. Two investigators per year from AU will visit YU where they will work with a mentor/collaborator and benefit from the educational experiences in the 3 participating Yale Departments -- Pediatrics, Child Study Center, and Epidemiology and Public Health. The pilot research projects, which will be developed collaboratively between AU and YU, will focus on understanding the developmental needs of young children - - both normal and those with developmental disabilities - - and the kinds of services available to these children in Turkey. The first study examines the knowledge, skills, and attitudes of health care professionals in Turkey regarding early childhood development, developmental problems, and services available. The second study examines the needs of families related to promoting the development of infants and young children with developmental problems and disabilities. The third study investigates the needs of families related to the promotion of the development of normal infants and young children. These proposed projects will help establish the research center, and the results of these studies will be used to develop larger, full scale research studies and interventions to improve the health care system's response to the developmental needs of young children.